kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheel
|anime = #J36/#E32 - #J91/#E91 |type = Transformational |hat = Backwards red baseball cap, features white stripes and a winged star at the front of the cap as of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Transforms into pink/red wheel with a star on the hubcap. |elements = None. in Kirby: Squeak Squad, Fire, Thunder, or Ice depending on terrain. Requires Ability Scroll |powers = Rides on water and lava (after Kirby's Adventure), breaks Metal Blocks (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land only) |icon = |enemies = Wheelie, Yellow Golem, Transformer. |mini-bosses = Grand Wheelie |bosses = Wiz's Car, Paint Roller's Car |helper = Wheelie |amiibo = Wario, Captain Falcon}} Wheel is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. General Information The Wheel ability is made for getting to places fast and taking out enemies along the way. Normally wearing a backwards red baseball cap, Kirby can turn into a big pink wheel that zooms along the ground, destroying nearly any foe or obstacle and making Kirby almost completely invulnerable - he is susceptible to damage only when turning. An obvious downside to this is that although he is fast and damages enemies on contact, he is very hard to control, especially because he is incapable of jumping in some games. The Wheel ability is best used on flat terrain and in places where projectile-throwing enemies are sparse. The Helper for this ability is Wheelie. Kirby can board this Helper to become Wheelie Rider, a pseudo-ability that behaves very similar to the regular Wheel ability. With the Copy Scroll in Kirby: Squeak Squad, whenever Kirby drives over sparks, flames, or ice, he will take on the properties of the element. Ice Wheel can freeze water he rides over, Fire Wheel can burn bushes, and Spark Wheel generates sparks on water and metal. If Kirby is colored using Spray Paint, the Wheel will change to match that color. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Wheel received a charge move which increases Kirby's speed. The ability hat was given extra detail as well; it now has white lines and a star on it. Wheel is a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. In Kirby's Dream Course In Kirby's Dream Course, Wheel is an ability to be used with planning and caution, though it has a built-in safety feature that no other ability possesses. When activated, Wheel Kirby will continuously drive in a straight line towards the same direction that regular Kirby was moving, and he cannot be controlled in this form. Sand bunkers and water hazards will be ignored and treated the same as regular terrain. It is a risky ability, as Kirby will not stop before driving off the edge of the course, or stop at all without falling off or hitting something immovable. However, when Wheel Kirby hits a bumper or wall, he will immediately lose all speed, then jump and spin in the air before coming to a rest. This makes it a somewhat safer ability than Burning in Kirby's Dream Course. Moveset Robobot Armor Mode ''Kirby Air Ride In ''Kirby Air Ride, Wheel can be obtained by inhaling a Wheelie (or Wheelie Bike) in Air Ride mode, or by collecting its patch in City Trial and in several of its Stadiums. As it is a Copy Ability, only Kirby can transform, and not Meta Knight and King Dedede. While in Wheel Form, Kirby turns into a faceless wheel with two circles containing a star on both sides. He has above average speed, and is slightly less maneuverable than most Air Ride Machines. The player can pick fast machines to cover straights and use Wheel (or Wing) to cover sections with turns - this is especially important in checking off several time attack checkboxes. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Wheel Kirby appeared in both racing-themed episodes of the anime,where it's naturally the most useful. It keeps the same look, with Kirby turning into a pink tire with a green and yellow hubcab with a yellow star on it, but gains no extra powers - just pure speed. Even when it looks like all is lost, Wheel Kirby can zoom past all opposition. It's his fastest ability after Jet, though he does still get tired after a while. Transformation Sequence Wheel Kirby Transformation (English) Wheel Kirby - Transformation(Uncut) In the transformation sequence, Kirby waves a checkered flag around until a tire hits him and he spins around, then the tire appears on his head where it turns into the red cap, which Kirby adjusts so it's on backwards. Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *Wheel Kirby's artwork for Kirby's Adventure shows the wheel that Kirby turns into as gray instead of pink. The wheel also has a face in the artwork, which is not present in any game. *Wheel Kirby's hat looks similar to the hats of Yo-Yo, Paint, and ESP Kirby, but with a different color palette in each case (Yo-Yo's is purple, Paint's is gray, ESP's is blue); for the latter two, this is because of the limitations of the SNES. *Wheel's ability hat in Kirby Air Ride is only used for a few frames, during the flashing when the Copy Chance Wheel is passed through; the hat is not seen while the ability is actually in use, as Kirby automatically transforms into a wheel. ]] *Like other Copy Abilities in ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, part of the ability's color is affected by Spray Paint (in this case, the tire Kirby transforms into). *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, when Wheel Kirby is standing still, every few seconds he will fix his cap. *While Wheel did not appear in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Needle can roll into enemies with a dash attack similar to Wheel. *Wheel is the only Copy Ability in Kirby: Triple Deluxe that returned from a previous game that does not make an appearance in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot, Wheel Kirby is completely invincible when using most of its attacks. This includes Turn Hops, which keep Kirby in place, allowing him to constantly attack opponents from one spot. This is very useful for speedruns in The Arena and The True Arena, as well as avoiding damage. The only two bosses that are difficult to beat using this method are Dubior and the fourth phase of Star Dream Soul OS. This is because they are too high above the Turn Hop’s height, and the player must wait for them to reach the ground. * The "Rocket Start" move may be a reference to the Mario Kart series, although it also bears close resemblance to Sonic's Spin Dash move. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Wheel" Introduction Video Artwork KA Wheel.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Wheel KSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiDL Wheel Kirby.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK Wheel Kirby.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby Wheel FakeKirbyShow.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Wheel.JPEG|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC Wheel.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Wheel 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Wheel.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' wheel.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KPR Robobot Wheel.png|Wheel Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Gallery KA_Wheel_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSSWheel.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Wheel_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Wheel.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Wheel_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Wheel.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD_Wheel.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Wheel.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Pause Wheel Robobot artwork.png|Wheel Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Sprites Ability Kirby Wheel 2920.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Wheel 3035.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Ability Kirby Wheel 14765.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons Adv wheel.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Wheel Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' WheeliconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' WheeliconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Wheelicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' WheeliconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' WheeliconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' WheeliconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' WheelIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' WHEELICON.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) de:Rad es:Rueda fr:Roue it:Ruota ja:ホイール nl:Wheel zh:车轮 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Transformational Copy Abilities Category:Kirby Mass Attack